Pharaoh
Encyclopedia Entry: Rulers of the desert who sleep within royal coffins, deep within ruins that dot the desert region. Although they are monsters, divine power swells within them. They are powerful beings that command the "anubis" and "sphinx" It is said that they awaken from their long slumber when their ruins become filled with highly condensed demonic energy, due to monsters that dwell in the ruins finding husbands and continuing to have sex. If there is sufficient demonic energy, they may also be awakened by a man visiting their bedroom. The man who disturbed their sleep will be chosen as their eternal partner and will end up having to sate the thousands of years of continuous slumber's worth of hunger and thirst with sex. Originally they were not monsters, but humans. They were monarchs commanded to guide humanity by a certain god, different from the current Chief God. The ruins where they sleep flourished in an age even more ancient than of the former demon lords. They went into a long slumber in order to instill divine power within themselves so they could restore their former kingdoms and oppose those who destroyed them. Although one could say they are living witnesses to history, they have only just awakened; and since they have been sleeping for such a long time, many of them have vague memories. They are presently aiming to restore their kingdoms to prosperity and they endeavor to make children with their beloved partners. If they, with their god-like power, awaken, water gushes out around the ruins; trees spring forth, and an oasis forms. The desert that was a land of death is reborn as a "bright green demon realm", a realm with scenery no different from human lands, with blue skies and green trees. Humans and monsters gather in oases that appear in the desert. Eventually, towns form, nation form, and they will go on to regain the shape of the former kingdoms. With the royal talent for grasping the hearts of the people, the divine power to illuminate people, and devilish charm from awakening as a monster; the pharaohs possess mighty "royal power". Upon meeting a majestic pharaoh, one would spontaneously kneel, whether human or monster. They would be unable to go without obeying the orders that pass her lips. If they shout orders, even a busy Anubis who dropped everything to seclude herself in her room with her husband; or a sphinx who planned to shirk her duties and have sex with her husband, would have to reluctantly strive to work seriously if it were the orders of a pharaoh. If a man is ordered to be their husband, even a hero who came to slay them would happily offer up everything and feel honored to be sought as a partner. Those who can resist are a handful of individuals who are either gods or have god-like power, or, otherwise, only in the case when one rejects the content of the orders from the bottom of their heart. Perhaps because of their origins, they are basically friendly toward both humans and monsters. However, for some reason, it seems they only do not think kindly regarding the order of the Chief God. Trivia * Pharaoh is the common title of the kings of Ancient Egypt until the Macedonian conquest. Encyclopedia Pages= Pharaoh6.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= Pharaoh.jpg|1st Revision English Encyclopedia Page |-|Fan Artwork= Pharaoh 2.jpg|Artwork by ⑨式绅士 XAznmZc.jpg 6CzvYsY.jpg 49164659 p0.jpg|Artwork by Butter-T 1437191915852.png|Art by Monorus 1439164412383.png|Art by Monorus __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Desert Region Category:Zombie Family Category:Undead Type